<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crush Culture by Im_Basically_Shakespeare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075965">Crush Culture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare'>Im_Basically_Shakespeare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, College, Comedy, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, M/M, Making Out, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi wants to ask Yamaguchi something, but first, he needs to test a little something something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crush Culture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk I was listening to Crush Culture by Conan Gray at full blast while writing this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi sat on his apartment couch, scrolling through his phone when his apartment door opened.</p><p>He looked up and smiled at his roommate. </p><p>"Hey Tsukki!" He said and Tsukki just nodded as a few others walked through the door.</p><p>"Freckles!" Kuroo greeted with a wave and Yamaguchi happily waved as Akaashi, Kenma &amp; Bokuto followed in after. </p><p>They all followed in and walked to the back, Yamaguchi smiled back at his phone.</p><p>"Don't be loud." Yamaguchi called and Tsukki made spluttering noises as he brought his boyfriends to his room.</p><p>Yamaguchi continued scrolling through Instagram when he got a notification suddenly. </p><p>e-thotshima: can I come over?</p><p>Yamaguchi frowned at the notification and clicked on it</p><p>stardust: of course! What's up?<br/>
e-thotshima: I'll tell you when I get there.</p><p>Yamaguchi liked the message so Terushima could know he'd seen it and went back to his normal business when he heard something thump in the back of the apartment.</p><p>Yamaguchi deadpanned and picked up his textbook next to him and turned, throwing it at the wall.</p><p>He heard someone choke and he cringed when his front door opened.</p><p>"That's was fast-" Terushima walked over and sat in Yamaguhi's lap, making the other turn red.</p><p>"Uh, so what's up?" Yamaguchi asked, voice cracking at the bit.</p><p>Terushima looked him dead in the eyes and grinned. "Okay, so, can I make out with you?" He asked and Yamaguchi turned even more red.</p><p>"I- what brought this on all of a sudden?" Yamaguchi squeaks out. "I'll explain after, can I?" He asked and Yamaguchi gulped.</p><p>"Ye-yeah." Yamaguchi said and Terushima smiled, hand moving to hold the back of Yamaguchi's head gently and he bought their lips together.</p><p>Yamaguchi closed his eyes immediately, hands moving to hold Terushima at his waist and Terushima's free hand held Yamaguchi's face, holding him gently as he roughly kissed him.</p><p>Their lips moved against each other quickly, Terushima brushing his tongue against Yamaguchi's and the younger gasped at the cold feel of metal on his tongue as Terushima's piercing made contact.</p><p>Yamaguchi gripped Terushima's waist and brought him in closer, not wanting this moment to end and Terushima moved closer on his lap, almost pressed against him chest to chest.</p><p>Yamaguchi tilted his head back at almost 70° to lean up and kiss Terushima, the faux blonde doing the same in reverse to lean down and kiss him. Their hands moved to grip at shirt tightly, neither wanting the moment to end, breathless as they stole each other's air.</p><p>"And you told us not to be loud." Kenma said in a quiet voice and Yamaguchi made a choking noise and pulled back quickly, face red and breathing heavily as he turned to Kenma.</p><p>"Uh- what are you doing out here?" Yamaguchi asked and another thump came from Tsukishima's room.</p><p>Kenma shrugged as he got a cup of water, ignoring the fact that he'd just witnessed two grown men practically swallowing each other moments before.</p><p>"Not in the mood today." He responded casually. "My sex drive isn't as high as theirs." </p><p>Yamaguchi just nodded and Kenma went back into the room with his other boyfriends.</p><p>Yamaguchi, still panting, turned back to Terushima, the other just as red and breathing heavily as him. </p><p>"So uhm-" Yamaguchi cleared his throat. "What uh- did you wanna ask again?" </p><p>Terushima grinned, resting his forehead against Yamaguchi's. "If you'd be my boyfriend?" He asked and Yamaguchi snorted.</p><p>"You had your tongue down my throat a few seconds a ago, of course. Why'd you kiss then ask?" Yamaguchi asked.</p><p>"Well if you didn't agree to kiss me I'd just say I was practicing for a play. But you said yes so I figured there was nothing to lose after, y'know?" Terushima asked and Yamaguchi shook his head and pulled Terushima forward.</p><p>"God just kiss me again." Yamaguchi said, voice low and Terushima smiled.</p><p>"Happily." He said lowly and connected again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this, there aren't enough teruyama stories and I love thm</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>